


主人与猎犬

by lesley1215



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Longing, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesley1215/pseuds/lesley1215
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这感觉太明显了。不存在于他衣服的皱褶里，不存在于他牙齿的颜色上，甚至没有藏在他的甲床里，但也可能真的在。</p>
            </blockquote>





	主人与猎犬

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bee/gifts).
  * A translation of [Master and Hound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681158) by [2bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bee/pseuds/2bee). 



长颈鹿的心脏有22磅重。

一定很重。

Sherlock梦想着能捧着它。捧在手心里。

***

他记得那天John揣着一枚戒指回了家。

“她会答应的。”

John甚至都没有装出惊讶，或者被冒犯的样子。他抬了抬眉毛。充满希望的歪着头。他问，“真的？”

Sherlock看着John，想着他怎么可能还幻想着出现别的情况。John的嘴唇拉扯出了一个细小的微笑，等着Sherlock再说些什么，带着对预期的可能性的激动僵在门口。他以为Sherlock能从她的染发剂、她的首饰、她选择的鞋上看出 _我愿意_ 三个字，他以为Sherlock像在罪案现场那样把所有不确定都变为了肯定。但是他没有。他不用。

John看起来出色极了，即使下着雨，他的衣服都被淋湿了，有一个戒指盒放在了他的胸袋里。

Sherlock试着微笑。“当然”

***

这看起来很容易，一开始。他甚至都没意识到这件事真的发生了。他从没有过这样的感受。

他以为，很愚蠢的，他只是交了一个朋友。

这太傻了，如此任性执着地视而不见。他是Sherlock Holmes。他从不半途而废。

***

这一切发生在一个案件结束后。折磨人，整整三天，凶手把尸体泡在盐酸中销毁了。在回贝克街的出租车上，Sherlock谈论着他在大学时代侦破的一个相似的案件，然后John在他身旁慢慢瘫倒，靠着他的肩膀睡着了。

Sherlock静了下来；他凝视着。接下来的时间里程表数不断上升，他让出租车司机不停地兜着圈子这样就不必叫醒John了。

***

Sherlock有一次在一个犯罪现场把他的大衣给了John，Lestrade因此抬了抬眉毛。Sherlock狠狠地瞪着他，接下来用一个完美的推理表演堵上了所有人的嘴。

***

天，当人们谈论它的时候真的很痛苦。他们在调侃一个绑在绳子一端的未来，但是Sherlock却不能把它拉上来，不管他有多渴望。

_我们不是一对儿。我们没在一起。我不是同性恋。我不是他的约会对象。（We’re not a couple, we’re not together, I’m not gay, I’m not his date.）_

Sherlock什么都没说过。如果他说了，人们肯定会从他的脸上看出来。他们会盯着他俩，会吃惊地张开嘴。Sherlock会当着他们的面闭上眼睛，他们早就会知道。

***

她叫Mary。她漂亮、聪明、安静，当John向Sherlock介绍她时，他几乎能感觉到一切全部都结束了。

他们的举止不像热恋中的情侣。没有串联与共栖，但在他们交谈时有解旋与回旋，好像他们是一根绳上的两个结。她的后脖颈和头发上有蓝色颜料，这告诉Sherlock她在重新粉刷她的客厅。她身上昂贵的香水味和她戴着的她支付不起的耳环——这个女人自己粉刷她的公寓，她不会自己逛街买珠宝——诉说着失去的爱人。死了，很可能。像是车祸，因为尽管快要下雨了，她和John还是步行来这儿而不是打车。

Sherlock不明白为什么这会把她和John绑在同一根绳子上，但他压抑了这些想法，因为它们听起来令人担忧的接近“希望”这个词。

她和John一起做意大利面，一边聊着天。Sherlock没好气的对待Mary，但Mary称赞他很神奇。而且，然后——当John狂热地看着Mary时Sherlock明白这次不一样了。

或许他会觉得有趣，因为John最喜欢的一个伴侣的主要的性格特征就是对Sherlock Holmes的高度容忍。但他没有。他用红线将自己的嘴缝了起来，克制着用枪在墙上多打几个洞的欲望。

***

她不跟着破案，如果Sherlock不愿意的话她从不打扰，她愿意取消约会只要保证她能在John发博客之前抢先听到这些令人激动的故事。她完美得可怕。Sherlock甚至想不出一个合理的借口来抱怨。

这让John产生了错觉。“你终于喜欢上我的约会对象了是吗？”他听起来带着可悲的希望。他听起来已经准备好改变一切了，只要他保证这不会改变任何事。 _Oh, John._

Sherlock翻过他正在读的那一页书，没有抬眼。他担心如果他抬眼了就会泄露秘密。“别逗了。”

***

这感觉太明显了。不存在于他衣服的皱褶里，不存在于他牙齿的颜色上，甚至没有藏在他的甲床里，但也可能真的在。Sherlock从没想过他这一生会变得如此可怕的浅显易懂，以为他能够在学会如何追踪时就学会如何掩盖他的痕迹，在认定它们不合逻辑时关闭他的弱点。但再也不是这样了。他的静脉与动脉在袖口处脉动。John懂得感情。也许他看得更清楚。这很有意义。

他并不能，当然。而且试着告诉他就像迫使大海倒流一般。Sherlock对此表示感谢，至少。微小的奇迹。

***

他发现自己正努力想变得更迷人。不自觉的精心打扮。他觉得John会喜欢他读那些推理小说，所以他开始读了，不过经常在看到第三章时就跳到结尾去看他推理对了没。他经常这样。这样，或者这本书是由一个难以置信的白痴作家写的。

John从没注意过他在做这件事。Sherlock觉得祈祷他能看到是一件很愚蠢的事，但他还是祈祷着。有时他整整身边的靠垫，把书放在胸前，装睡。John会走过来给他盖上一条毯子。或许是他自己的带着体温的大衣。

Sherlock知道他正变得多愁善感但他束手无策。像是脊椎底部的刺痒。被观察的威胁一直存在，也许如果他能在正好对的时机抓住他的观众——

“你看这个？”

“看什么？”

“我的推理小说。”

“一点点，”Sherlock说，带着漠不关心的语气。“当我无聊的时候。”

他恨他自己。他恨这个。

***

这个世界上最孤独的鲸鱼用52赫兹的频率唱着歌。没有其他鲸鱼能听到他。他已经不被听到的独自唱了22年。他什么病都没有。当他被发现的时候，他已经长大成熟了。他在北太平洋游弋。

其他的鲸鱼在15赫兹到25赫兹之间歌唱。他们的心脏有七吨重。世界上拥有最沉重的心脏的生物都知道要成双成对的旅行。他们会交谈。

如果你能听见52赫兹鲸鱼的歌唱，他的歌声听起来就像汽笛声。

***

“我不明白你怎么可能忍受得了。”

“忍受什么？”

Sherlock把自己团在沙发里团成了一个狂躁的球，John在厨房。他带着茶和报纸走进客厅，报纸方方正正地叠好夹在他的腋下。Sherlock蜷起脚趾抵着沙发皮革，假装没听见John说话，因为他已经后悔他刚刚说的话了。

“忍受 _什么_ ，Sherlock？”

“我——”他离得太近了，他 _就在那儿_ ，如果他想说他就会说出来——

“多愁善感，”取而代之他说了这个。

“啊。”John坐了下来。

他每一天都在希望，也害怕着John会发现。或者其他什么人会发现，然后拉着John的手肘用十分明确地言语解释他不小心做出的可怕的事情。他不知道如果John发现了会怎么样，但他假定情况会比现在更好。等待的痛楚。他知道当他离开的时候，他们的关系不会被撕裂而是会被渐渐拆散，稳定地直到Sherlock无法承受，在孤独的绵力下隐隐阵痛。

“我不明白，”他终于说了出来。这将是他最勇敢的一次。“我就永远不会结婚，我自己。”

“不会？”

“那会扭曲我的判断。”

John眉毛下垂看着他的脸，他的嘴伸展出了一个沉默的微笑，他的胳膊在胸前交叉。他看起来，无论如何，好像他感到 _很抱歉_ 。

他坐下来。他递给Sherlock他的茶。

啊，是的，John Watson。相信了这个谎言。伟大的Sherlock Holmes根本不懂爱。

“有时这不是多愁善感，说实话。”

就是这样，John行动了，又一次让齿轮停止了转动。恰好在Sherlock最不希望的时候，因为这就是John经常做但不自知的事。真神奇他居然没有意识到自己有多么卓越非凡。他会发光，他把光芒隐藏在套头毛衣底下。

“这就是——有时这不是关于……见某人一面然后知道你命中注定要和他们共度一生。事实上不是这样的。这是关于……共同的目标，在对的时间遇见对的人。这种事情。”

_你遇见了我_ ，Sherlock迅速地想到，条件反射一般，他想把自己埋在深深的沙子里，这样他就不用呼吸了，这样他就不用思考了，这样他就只能尝到岩石炙热的颗粒。 _当你是一个失去了战场的战士时你遇见了我。你当时就快自杀了。你遇见了我你知道。你一定知道。我知道。_

_求你了。_

他讨厌恳求。他马上就要嘲笑自己了，但是John误解了他脸上的厌恶。

“我知道，我——我不指望你能理解这件事。”他接回他的茶，他们的手轻轻地触碰。他把茶杯在膝上放稳，打开了报纸。

***

Sherlock喜欢John的右手腕上的那颗痣，尽管他永远也不会这么说。

***

他想要孩子。这就是问题所在，Sherlock一开始就知道这件事。John也许喜欢追着罪犯和Sherlock的长风衣满伦敦跑，但是最终他想要孩子，他想要小手抓着他的手指，他想要平息梦魇、杀死怪兽、把他们扛在肩上尽管这会让他在夜里背痛。也许，只是也许，Sherlock会在他的新生活中占有一席之地，作为一些打折扣的睡前故事的主角。

最残忍的一把刀就是他会成为一个杰出的父亲。如此有魅力、有耐心、强壮、善良，还是一个优秀的倾听者，就像每一个好父亲都应当做到的那样。

***

John的乳头很敏感。Sherlock可以通过寒冷时他衬衫上的激凸看出来。这很难注意到因为他总是交叉着手臂，或者套上一件夹克衫遮住它，但是Sherlock注意到了因为Sherlock能注意到所有事情。

这让他流口水了。天，这让他流口水了。

***

有时，结案后，John会去Mary家而不是跟着他回贝克街。他说，“你还不饿，是不是？”或者“就是这样了我已经给她发过短信了”或者“我知道你不介意”然后他叫到一辆出租车钻了进去，带着微笑。Sherlock则会站在路边，目送着，直到出租车拐过一个弯，或者远去变小驶出视野。

在这些时候，就在它消失之前，Sherlock会说些什么。一些小事。一些反对。一些他觉得能够挽回或者不能挽回John的事情。一些他永远不会说的事情。在他能够阻止之前，它们就蹦出了他的嘴巴。

他走回家。他想着他幻想过的在一个案件被侦破后会发生的事情，在被持枪的小偷和无情的杀手追赶之后，肾上腺素还在体内横冲直撞，他们靠在玄关的墙上咯咯直笑。他想着这些过剩的精力最终去了哪里，他想着那些他会说的匆忙的激动的话，如果墙能倒下来压住他们足够长的时间让他们能在楼梯上亲吻拥抱。最后，乱糟糟地。当他们在彼此身体里抽插时，心还在狂跳，思维还不清晰。这看起来是不可避免的，或者至少是有可能的。他以为这只是一个时间问题。他以为他们拥有永恒。

现在，他被疲惫空虚的留下来。他们甚至不会因为他们对于外卖食品的漠不关心而一起笑出来。

Sherlock不想装作幼稚到不知道John在做什么。他不想装作他没意识到谁赢了。

***

“意大利菜，还是印度菜？”

“你知道我无所谓。”

“你有所谓，你个大傻瓜，别以为我不知道你偷吃。”

“说真的，John，别像个小孩似的。”

“啊，你以为你骗了我。是不是？但是我知道。”

“知道什么？”

“你确实是人。（That you’re human.）”

最小的细节他最怀念。

***

不论什么时候John回家晚了，喝醉了跌跌撞撞地上楼，Sherlock都希望他们吵架了。结束关系，一些事，任何事。他都不介意这是否跟他有关，他就是想让它结束。他正希望着John不幸福但他一点儿都不在乎。

今晚下雨了。Sherlock试着在John走进时不抬头去看但是他当然看了。John浑身湿透了但他在微笑。他的嘴唇上有一抹口红的痕迹。他闻起来像香水，在雨中。

他喜欢看John浑身湿透的样子。这吸引着他，用一种变态的令人着迷的方式。他的头发在滴水，湿答答地贴在头皮上，比平时暗三个色度，水滴划过他的脸，从他鼻子迷人的弯曲上滴落。

John蹒跚地走完最后的四五步，然后四肢纠缠绊进沙发里。他叫着“哎呦”，傻笑着，不可思议的可爱，努力稳住自己。这在Sherlock的心里钻出了一个洞。他观察着。他注视着他。当他移动的时候，John的湿衣服在皮革上发出柔软的扭动的声音。Sherlock脑中唯一一个想法就是这可能会留下污迹。John潮湿的身体留下的小小印记，永远留在他们的沙发上。

Sherlock的四肢靠着意志力在移动，像被一个笨拙的人操纵着的木偶。即使这样，Sherlock还是不自觉地靠近John。他坐在John脚边，打算把头靠在John的膝盖上。他爱着他。

“那么今晚过得不错？”Sherlock说道，向上扶着John的肩膀试着帮他脱掉外套。但是他没得到一点儿回应，很快就放弃了，将手落在John湿透的牛仔裤上。客厅里唯一的光亮来自厨房和窗边的台灯。他们坐的地方很黑。几乎是灰色的。

“我就要娶她了，”John很轻地说，打着嗝。

Sherlock抓紧了John的大腿半秒钟。“太好了，”他说了出口，将它挤过堵在他嗓子里的被困住的那些话。他不能看着John，不能看着任何地方。他盯着John衬衫上的一处褶皱，在他的腰线附近。

John笨拙的手指插进他的头发，将他的头抬起来。他们的视线交汇但是John的凝视没有焦点。它探寻着Sherlock的脸。“你这么觉得？”

Sherlock的手指向上来到John衬衫的两边，抓着。“是的。”但这还不够，他强迫自己闭上眼睛接着说，“你有太多的路人女友。她的智商比平均水平要高。”

他咽下了没说出口的话。

“那我就要求婚了。”这是决定，还是挑战？“最近几天。在她妈妈的生日派对之后。”

“你明早甚至不会记得这件事。”John的手还是没离开他的头发。Sherlock咽下话，努力不带着渴望地看着他。“但是这是——这是个很棒的主意。”

John伸出手抚摸着Sherlock的下唇。Sherlock叹了一口气。他在John身侧的手攥成了拳头。

“你，”John说，手指像羽毛一样轻柔，含糊地试探性地说着，“Sherlock，你——”

“你应该脱了衣服上床睡觉去了，”Sherlock说，事实上，因为他再也受不了了，不是这个，不是John，不是轻而易举地就能做他想做的事情的诱惑。John喝多了，现在已经很晚了，Sherlock不能再这么荒唐了。结束了。就快结束了，而且他需要让这一切结束。

他起身时拍了拍手，好像尖锐的声音会打破这瞬间。几乎打破了。John还坐在沙发上，背靠着向下滑，张着嘴向上看着Sherlock。

“来呀，站起来！”John明显地抬起手的时候他并没有向下伸出手。他把手交叉在胸前。

当他听着John爬上楼梯走回他的房间时，他一动没动，像一尊雕像一样静止，因为这是他能让自己保持完整的方法。他担心当他移动时会发生什么。

***

物种灭绝经常被提起但从未被认真考虑过。“保护狐猴”，“保护雪豹”，“保护蓝鲸”。但是它们还将倒下死去，就像现在一样，这是不可避免的。夏威夷的蜜旋木雀，仅仅存活在当地，因为禽流感正在缓慢的死去。疾病通过蚊子在鸟类之间传播。它们同样成为了入侵物种的受害者。它们是黄色的。它们的喙是弯曲的。

成为濒临灭绝的物种中的一员一定是一件很奇怪的事情。最后一个。动物不知道，当然，但一定很辛苦，四处乱撞，遇见其他鸟儿但永远不是你这种。

小心，小心。如果蜜旋木雀知道了怎么办？成对的飞来飞去，试着繁衍它们的物种。紧紧抓住彼此。也许最后两只并排坐着，一个看着另一个死去，绝望地试图阻止无法避免的事儿但却完全不知道该怎么做。

***

John给他留下了智力游戏以防他无聊。Sherlock觉得John在试图出难题中获得的乐趣与Sherlock在实际解题中获得的乐趣一样多，尽管Sherlock不愿意承认解谜很有趣。

John知道，当然。他知道因为Sherlock会穿着他的睡袍坐着，下摆卷到膝盖上，整个早上手里都捏着笔，如果需要这个。有时花的时间会更长，然后你就会发现John感到很满意因为在他做自己的事的时候脸上带着一丝得意的笑容。这总是很惹人生气。John，带着他的笑，所有的扣子都扣得严严实实。

这些游戏很有趣。他最喜欢的是把最近发生的无聊谋杀案的故事们剪碎，一句一句的剪碎，然后混到一起，略去细节涂黑名字。Sherlock就会把它们重新拼装成原来的故事，或者，更好，创造一个新的、更有趣的、缺乏细节的谋杀，然后侦破它。Sherlock会告诉John他的答案，John会听着，像听一个真实的案件一样入迷，这让Sherlock想忘记一切然后吻他。手紧紧揽在他的后背，粗暴地把他操进沙发里，让他随着每一次抽插破碎尖锐地哭喊。他只知道John更紧的吸附着他，像准备弹射或者折断的弹簧但其实两者都不是。

***

“她会答应的。”

“真的？”

一个停顿。Sherlock想着， _任何一个人都会答应的。如果她不答应的话她真是傻了。_

“当然。”

***

“我看起来怎么样？”John紧了紧他的领带。Sherlock以为John是在问他的镜中像，但是他们的眼神在镜中相遇了。John希望能看起来相当出色。

戒指在他裤子的左前兜。Sherlock从它出现的那一刻起就在公寓里追随着它的踪迹，他的注意力集中在它上面好像它是一块培根。婚礼和灯塔，这就是他想到的事情。

Sherlock不会说谎。他吸了一口气。“棒极了。”

John扯着半张嘴笑了，扬起了眉毛。他还不习惯被表扬。他转身越过自己的肩膀直直地看向Sherlock。“怎么了，”他说，“我会发光吗？”

他看起来棒极了。他看起来 _棒极了_ 。Sherlock想穿过房间，把John的手钉在他头顶，粗暴地对待他身体的每一部分直到任何一部分都想不起来要怎么说话。

“是的。”

John的心思已经不在这上面了但他还是点了点头。

“谢谢。”

***

John当晚没有回家。这就是他需要知道的一切。

***

通过这种方式得知消息是世界上最糟糕的方式。他希望当John回家的时候他不用看他，他希望如果不看他他就不知道。他想着，病态地沉迷，想着是不是Mary的细削的手指推开了John的大腿，然后轻舔着吻上John的阴茎；想着John是不是心满意足地插入她，而她在呻吟扭动；想着他们是在床上做爱还是在公寓里的每一处，每张桌子每个台面。

想着这些几乎让他抓狂。他想让John躺在他的身上，挣扎着寻求支撑。他想使劲插入John的身体直到他因为快感而啜泣，用尽世上所有决心克制自己伴随着每次冲刺问他“Mary做 _这个_ 了吗？”

他想要。他曾经戒过瘾，他已经习惯了。John是他不能拥有的东西。不像他想的那样，John没回家，Sherlock被留在这儿，明知整件事。

***

Sherlock拉着小提琴。他说过他在思考的时候喜欢这样做，但是现在，他什么都没想。

“Sherlock，我——”

Sherlock提高了音量和力度为了让他明白，维瓦尔第的《四季》中的一章。冬季。万物的死亡。John根本不会听出来。

“事情——它们不会……它们不会 _变化_ 的。不会真的变化的。”

Sherlock没有看他。他不能。

“祝你幸福，John。”

***

他想求他留下。他想冲向他的膝盖，抓住他的裤腿，他想把他绑在墙上像一条戴着链子的犬直到事情变得 _有点不对了，Sherlock_ ，但这没关系因为他的眼睛因为欲望变得漆黑，他们在厨房接吻，他想要他回来， _他想要他_ 。他想扯碎Mary的四肢，他想让她搁浅在高楼楼顶，他想拿走他的感情将它们绑上沉重的石头让它们响亮的溺死在泰晤士河底。当Mary见到他时，她笑着保证她不会干涉他们，但他们都知道她已经干涉进来了。

“我真的很爱他，你知道，”她说。Sherlock感觉他好像换了另一具躯体，忘记了怎么控制他的身体部位。也许他新换的这具身体是一个哀痛的父亲，因为他的感觉就是这样。无力的，迷茫的，大而无用的双手。

***

“那你会当伴郎的对吧？”

“当然。”

他考虑过删除婚礼的日期，飞到俄罗斯去破个案子。他痛苦地心动了。但如果Sherlock是一个轻易向诱惑屈服的人，他可能很久以前就摆脱这个烂摊子了。

***

他开始掉头发。他试着在指间抓住它们让它们留在自己头上。他不能。它团成一团，堵住浴室的下水道，积了一汪水冲刷着他的脚不愿离开。

他知道他需要把头发清理出来，他知道他需要在下水道被堵死之前拿着什么东西清理一下，但他不能让自己起身。他不喜欢责任，或家务活。这是John应该去做的事。

***

真相像疾病一样纠缠着他。

_他不爱你，他不爱你，他不爱你。_

***

树木独自生活，被同类包围着。这或许是一种安慰，至少。人们总说为见树木而见森林（to see the forest for the trees），但当你走近、触摸每一棵树时，为见森林而见树木（to see the trees for the forest）也几乎一样重要。

我想在某些地方，在我们看不见的深深的地下，会有纠缠的树根。那一定很美，像紧握的手。

没有哺乳动物能够无性繁殖。没有哺乳动物能够独自生活。

***

他的生活充满了硬生生的恐慌，他能感觉到他的神经键在燃烧。他看着沙粒从他指间的缝隙流失，他想要抓住整片海洋，整个沙滩，甚至在沙滩上玩耍的所有的孩子们和他们扔在身后的色彩绚丽的塑料铲子。他们会在回家的路上在车里叫嚷。

***

Molly知道。

“Sherlock——”

“我禁止你说任何话。”

她动了动手指，好像在分拣看不见的面包。

每个人都知道，真的。每个人都知道。

“我只是——”

他猛地起身甚至碰倒了他的凳子，哗啦的响声和Molly向后跳开的方式阻止了Sherlock将一个培养皿扔过房间。“看在 _上帝_ 的份儿上你这个令人难以忍受的女人，在这个世界上我最不需要的就是你的同情！”

他在倒数第二个音节上哽咽了，当他向后陷落时，他真希望他没撞翻他的凳子。Molly把一只手撑在他的后背上，突然间Sherlock再也不能呆在这儿了。

“不要说一切都会好的。”

“我没打算说。”她弯腰帮Sherlock扶起凳子；她将两只坚定的手放在他的肩上慢慢让他坐回来。“我理解你的感受，你知道的。”

Sherlock露出了一个假笑。“我打赌你觉得我活该。”

Molly走了，没有再碰他。Sherlock很感激，尽管他不确定自己愿不愿意让她离开。“没有人活该承受这一切，Sherlock。”

***

他关上身后卧室的门，从他的衣柜深处找到John的拐杖。在那儿，在地板上，就一会儿，他允许自己什么都不做。

***

他曾经觉得自己是高高在上的、强有力的、无比出色的，有John跟在他身边。主人与猎犬。有时会感觉John也一样爱着他。崇拜的、无条件的，像一只忠犬一样。

现在，当然，他知道他太荒唐了。如果有人戴着链子，就是他了，吐着舌头，浑身跳蚤，把死去的歹徒当作战利品放在John脚边，因为他不知道还能如何表达。

***

他没有去John的单身夜派对。他不觉得他能承受那个。喋喋不休含混不清的话。酒精与半裸的女人。最糟糕的是要面对现实：John生命中真正的局外人就是Sherlock自己，不是Mary；Mary完全符合John为自己的后半生所绘的画像。橄榄球队的队友，军队的战友，共事的医生。Sherlock不想承认他是在John生活外围的一个不规整的角落，不是当Sherlock或多或少地允许自己拆毁一切，重建一个以John为中心的新世界的时候。愚蠢。彻头彻尾的可悲的愚蠢的症状。

John大概在凌晨一点出现在了贝克街。Sherlock不能隐藏自己有多开心能够见到他。“你不是应该在庆祝你作为‘自由人’的最后一夜吗？”

“以供将来参考，”他说，听起来有点儿醉了，“我对于单身派对来说太他妈的老了。”

“我会记着这事儿的，”Sherlock说，这是真的，因为尽管他听起来像是在开玩笑，但是自从他们相遇的那天起他就没忘记过一件John告诉过他的事情。

他们在凌晨三点的时候吃了一些剩的印度菜，没说太多话。John向Sherlock挑战国际象棋结果惊人地输掉了。在大概4:30的时候他们开了一瓶红酒。什么都没发生。John在沙发里睡着了，Sherlock给他盖上一条毯子，说了再见。

***

他以为他们至少能一起死去。他希望他们能一起死去。

***

John离开了，但如果Sherlock需要他他还会跑着回来。他觉得他会。Sherlock精通操控的艺术。他不停地起草着短信，仅仅在摆弄一些想法—— _三重谋杀，诺丁汉。有不无聊的潜质和很明显有关于巨型老鼠的报告和潜在的与整个伦敦的抢劫案有关，可能会有危险_ ——

但更经常地，他写下 _来吃饭吧_ 和 _我不介意用整晚来忽视你的另一个邦德电影_ 和 _我好怀念有人抱怨冰箱里的脚_ ——但这些立刻就被他删除了，然后浪费更多的时间沉思他有多么感情用事，和他无力关闭自己的事实。

他知道他能把John带回来，但他不会。他也不确定为什么。他想也许是他骄傲，如果他在等待的话。他想也许是他害怕犯错。

最终，Sherlock明白了这样最好。最后，这会给他带来最少的痛苦。

***

每当他的短信铃声响起时他都会跳起来。当短信是来自Lestrade或者Mycroft的时候，他感觉更蠢了。

***

他在下一个案子中变得横行霸道，每当有人想和他说话，他都会咆哮着假装他并不是懒得回答。当喃喃声变得低沉，当他们的话题让Sherlock怀念起他还有帮手的日子，他就听不见他们说话了。

他连续四天没睡，营养不良背叛了他的身体，当他用一根苍白的食指在伦敦公路线路图上比划时他的手不停地颤抖。头骨先生不会提醒他吃饭，头骨先生不会把两只坚定的手放在他肩上把他摁进椅子里，头骨先生不会带着眼中隐匿的温柔威胁他要强行喂他饼干吃。头骨先生什么都不会说。Sherlock告诉自己他更喜欢这样。他更喜欢不被你颐指气使。在他工作的时候他低声对自己说着这些，一遍，一遍，一遍，又一遍。

第五天，他跟着罪犯一跃而出，跳到他背后用胳膊紧紧勒住他的脖子，然后他感觉到有另外一个人在后面抓着他。失算了。没有人会带着稳若磐石的双手和一把枪来拯救他了。

他们蒙住了他的眼，绑住了他的双手，另外还塞住了他的嘴。Sherlock试着在他们夺走他的手机之前从他的衣兜里发出一条短信，但他没有足够的认知来确认他是否成功了。

当他被头朝下扔进冰冷的河水中时，他正在策划一个大胆的逃脱。自然而然，自然而然。他厌恶自己的身体如何依赖着食物和睡眠来维持运转。如果他更习惯这种匮乏，他本可以推断出他要去的地方。

有一段时间，有很长一段时间，他甚至分不清上下，他以为他要死了。他没想过会那么糟。他以为John会在报纸上读到，发现这件事。

但是他的身体找到了水面，他挣开双手，抽出嘴里塞着的东西，扯开蒙住眼睛的布条。他冻僵了，脑海中全是半成型的念头，但他的求生本能驱使着他向前，在他顺流而下时把他推向安全地带。他的心惊恐的在嗓子眼里跳动。

他爬上岸时浑身发抖，手指无力地抓着小石头。他的大衣又重又冷地包裹着他，但他没有力气扭身脱掉它。他一直在颤抖。他的胃努力地想清空自己但吐出的只有胆汁，就在这时，Sherlock虚弱地笑了。

强有力的手伸到了他的胳膊底下。温暖的身体。手指压着他的胸膛就像一个男人曾扶着他那样。“ _John_ ——”

最后他还是会来。他知道他会来。他知道。

***

他坐着，不停地往新苏格兰场的地板上滴着水。他很顺从，仅此一次，当他被盘问的时候。他和Lestrade都没提起过他说了什么。

***

Lestrade用一辆巡逻车把他送回了家。Sherlock看着窗外的伦敦，这样他就不用看到Lestrade看着他的样子了。

在他离开之前，Lestrade走过来把手放在Sherlock的胳膊上。Sherlock转向他。谁都没有说话，然后Sherlock离开了。

回到公寓，他用滚烫的水冲洗着自己垮掉的身体。更多的头发掉进了下水道。他用了太多的水，水溅出淋浴室的底部，淹没了浴室的地板，他一点儿也不关心。他没力气关心了。

***

他体力不支地倒在沙发上睡着了，还有一半的希望希望John会找到他。John会过来给他盖上另一条毯子。John会听说一切，会非常愤怒，会暴怒，会安心，会跪在Sherlock身边然后拍着他的头发直到他再次睡去，然后在他休息的时候收拾房间。Sherlock会醒来，手边放着热茶和三碗炒鸡蛋，当Sherlock吃饭的时候John会带着坚定地表情坐在那儿，伸出手抓住Sherlock的手指，帮助他虚弱的身体进食。

他带着感觉到John在他脖子上的呼吸的想象睡着了。

***

有一段时间有一个关于苍蝇的谣传。当它们相爱时，它们的记忆重组，除了彼此什么也不知道。当其中一只死去，或者失踪，另一只就会忘记它知道的所有事情。

苍蝇定期地会撞在窗户上，一遍又一遍。它们没有坠入爱河。谣传不是真的，尽管当苍蝇失踪时，人们很容易相信它们不会找到彼此了。

***

当他还是个孩子的时候，他会躲在壁橱里，等着什么人过来在大衣中间找到他。他喜欢这个藏身之处，因为如果他仔细听，他能听到那些交谈，倒数着时间直到他们注意到他不见了的那个具体时刻，听着他们打出惊慌的电话，如果他们真的打的话。

当然，他们从不这样。他从未被注意到。晚上，到了他该上床睡觉的时候，正当他开始再次期待什么人会注意到他不见了的时候，Mycroft就会打开壁橱门把他搂在怀里。Sherlock把脸埋在Mycroft的脖颈里，紧紧抓着他不放，哪怕Mycroft已经俯身把他放在了床上。

他讨厌感觉自己又变回了小孩子。他讨厌没人会来。

***

他希望公寓里还有John没碰过的地方。他希望他能在家里找到慰藉而不会想起John曾经在这儿；他到处都能看见John的手。绕着茶杯弯曲起来，放在门把手上。Sherlock能看见他的手腕。它们不像他的手那样饱受风吹日晒。它们柔软，安静，在阿富汗晒出的痕迹清晰地戛然而止，慢慢地褪色。有段时间，Sherlock以为他的新肤色象征着他的新生活。 _他们的。_ 但这只是表皮细胞。黑色素。

体内的每个细胞每过七年就会更新一次。在350个星期之后，这个他会忘记John。他至多会存在在记忆里。而不是这里。

但是现在——

他的指尖抓着椅背，在桌上敲击着，他的手掌抚摸着书架上的书脊。它们就像影子，但要更糟，因为它们占据着空间，因为Sherlock不得不走来走去避开它们。

然后Sherlock能感觉到这些手就在他自己身上，温柔的转瞬即逝的，温暖的饱经风霜的。在他肩头令人宽慰地拍打，光滑的手背按在他的额头上看他是不是发烧了。他是，真的是，一个好医生。

它们无处不在。沿着他身侧向上，紧紧按着他流血的小腿，按摩着他的肩胛骨缓解紧张。重，重，他的整个身体变得这么重，压在他身上。然后来到John从没触碰过的地方，然后， _然后_ 。

***

如果允许他重新开始他的人生几千次几万次，他也连一秒钟都不会改变。只是以防万一。

***

他们三次邀请他过来吃晚饭。第一次，他彻底拒绝了。第二次，他视而不见直到最后飞快地回复John“有案子，晚点儿打过去。”第三次，John出现在他的门口，说“我的老天，Sherlock，你必须跟我过来。我他妈好几周都没见到你了。”

他还穿着他的睡袍。他情绪复杂地扫视着四周，试图找到什么不去的借口。他用右手食指敲着门框。

“Sherlock，我——来吧，你是想摆脱我吗？”

这是一个一点也不好笑的笑话因为真相隐藏的糟透了。Sherlock不情愿地打破了他的幻想看着John，看着他嘴里的舌头，看着他鼻子底下的一小块皮肤。这叫人中。丘比特弓上的箭。没有任何作用。希腊人认为它象征着性爱。Sherlock的手开始颤抖因为他突然之间感觉到自己的身体正在分裂成七块。它们威胁着要冲出公寓把自己烧着。

“不是——”他说。声音有点哽咽。

John期待的看着他。他们走了。

***

晚餐很平常，尽管很沉重。在结束的时候，Sherlock拥抱了John，他的手停留了好长时间，手指坚定地按在他的后腰。他把鼻子埋进John的头发里，然后是肩膀里。

***

五周之后他像来自另一个世界的幽灵一般出现在了门口。也那么憔悴。Sherlock正在看书。一本古老的医疗书卷，在他们了解不同血型之前推断着输血的可行性。

“我们不能有孩子。”

Sherlock停止从他的外围观察着John，给予了他全部的注意力。

“就是，我们—— _我_ 不能有孩子。”

Sherlock盯着他。John看起来筋疲力尽像一条褪色的牛仔裤，他看着Sherlock好像他在等待被重新拼装起来。

“Well，这不一定仅仅在——”

“天，Sherlock，别那么 _高尚_ 。”

Sherlock其实笑了一下。他低头看他的书。他忘了他看到哪儿了。他忍不住微笑。扭曲的微笑，好像他体内的骨头全都变成了黑色但他无能为力。“说你，还有其他人。”

***

他是对的，当然。他是对的因为他是Sherlock Holmes，他从不犯错。

***

一晚，当John用狡猾的，只有他知道怎么办的方式闯回Sherlock的生命的时候，他们推挤着彼此躲进了小巷里的一个拐角。他们的生活回到了从前的样子，追着罪犯满伦敦的跑。他们匆忙地推撞着彼此紧靠在砖墙上。John退了一步，没有足够远，因为他被吸引了。他们看着对方大口吸气，胸膛上下起伏。他们的视线相交从未打破。

他们站着。他们等待着。

枪声，他们的注意力被迅速吸引过去。Sherlock甚至没时间祈祷也许结束是不可避免的。他们在疯狂地追赶凶手之后渐渐平静下来，留在原地。停下来，等着对方，没人走掉。

John回到了Mary身边。只是偶尔为了中国菜留下来。

Sherlock等待着解开绳子。他依然不确定这会不会发生。

***

他想着他会不会有其他机会。他想着，如果有，如果一切都可以改变。如果改变会发生。 _能_ 发生。

然而大多数时候，他不会想。有太多东西需要考虑了。他用一整个下午重新拼起破碎的骨骼。他喜欢这些谜题。人类的股骨与狗的头骨混在一起。这几乎就像John曾经给他出过的那些谜题，也没那么像。

***

有时他以为他再也见不到他了。每次见到John他都想把他铭刻在自己的记忆里，为防这是最后一面。

***

像离开一个热带岛屿。像在它消失之前转身透过小小的方形舷窗看着它。

这是一种安静的疼痛，远超过一切，像雨夜的无线电静电，音响调到最安静的模式。心脏在胸膛里被层层包裹，不会伸展出来。它们被肋骨肌肉和皮肤保护着。只有长颈鹿和死尸的心才能被捧在手里。我们可以敞开心扉但不能靠得更近。这是灯泡外面氤氲的光晕，是当大衣划过棉布落在地上发出的声音。头发乱糟糟的。在乐购（Tesco）看见一个人把他错认为另外一个人。在书店一个孩子拖着你的裤脚以为你是他父亲。春天的车祸。不能在结冰的街道上稳稳站起，不断倒带看着像老电影里的房屋倒塌，目送着天堂离你远去，想着：

_遇见了我你不觉得幸运吗？_

_遇见了我你不觉得幸运吗？_


End file.
